


Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pet

Clint always wanted a pet.  
But growing up it was impossible.   
His father was an ass,  
Who beat him up.  
But as an adult Clint always bought home strays.  
But the one he really adopted was,  
The one eyed dog Lucky.   
He was,going to call him Fury,   
For fun.  
But after rescuing the dog from,   
His abusive masters,   
This name was fitting.   
Lucky was intelligent and loyal.


End file.
